Battle of Peace and Love
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Andros and T.J became an beautiful interracial couple. But there are some bumps and the Power Rangers will have to defeat an unlikely villian. Ashley becomes jealous and drama starts happening. And/T.J, Cas/Car, Jas/Tom, Ashley/OC.Please read this story and review it.
1. Feelings and beginnings

**A/N: Sorry you guys (again) that I haven't been writing for a couple of weeks. Been busy preparing for school and such, but I am taking on a "temporary long term" challenge where whenever I have time or something like that, I will be working on two stories. In which it's this one and my latest on working story,"Beautiful and Cruel." If you haven't read my other fanfic a and say your honest but kind opinion on them, then I encourage you to do it right away whenever you feel like it. For is story, the characters that you know, are not mine okay. Only the ones I made up, in which you will notice. I'm planning on taking on many relating topics that we have in our society and making it as best as I can. Hope you enjoy this as much as I am.**

 ** _Before you start reading, here are the main couples and friendships in this story..._**

 ** _Andros/T.J, Cassie/Carlos, Zhane/Ashley, Jason and Tommy(Couples)_**

 ** _Andos/Cassie/Carlos/Zhane, T.J/Tommy, Jason/Tommy/Andros(Friendships)_**

 _Now you can read the story..._

 **Battle of peace and Love**

 _By: ShimmerStar5_

Sometimes, Peace can or cannot be found. Sometimes, love can be deceiving and twisted. But what we all can believe is that life is never fair and that we the society, are in a constant battle. Here, we have friendships and love interest from a universe where it seems like a battle will never end. One afternoon in "Earth days," in space, Andros and T.J were playing fuzball. Andros couldn't stop keeping his eyes off of T.J whenever he leans forward to watch the ball roll around in the field to see it be close to Andros to make a goal. _"Man, T.J is so..um, how does Earth people say it? Oh yeah, hot. He is really hot and beautiful. I don't care if he is dark skinned. He looks like a prince to me."_ The ball rolled inside Andros's hole. "Yahoo! Yeah man, I scored. Finally I'm in the lead. I have only goal left to..." He looks at his friend's dazed face.

T.J is freaked out. He tried snapping his fingers in Andros's face, didn't work. He tried yelling, didn't work. He also tried shaking and slapping him...also didn't work. "Dude, what's up man, wake up from whatever your thinking about or else I'll have to go get Cassie." Of course Andros didn't hear or listen to him. So instead of calling Cassie, he got a small bucket of very cold water and dumped it over his head. "WHOA, WHAT THE...!" T.J shakes his shoulders. "Watch the language man. Dude.. What's up with you?" Andros shook off some water and glanced at his friend's worried expression. "I'm sorry T, I'm just thinking about things,that's all." Andros replied apologetically.

T.J softened his expression. He touched his friend's left shoulder."Was it about your sister again?" He asked. Andros eyes went wide for some reason and jerked his head to look at his friend in the eye. "No..um, it's about something else. I got a feeling about someone. But I forgot what it is, it's a nice feeling though." T.J bit his lower lip in concentration. Andros blushed and looked down at his shoes. T.J noticed this and side glanced at him." If it's a nice feeling about someone, then that means you're in love Andros. You feel do passions towards that person," he pats Andros's mop of hair," Don't worry buddy. You will find that someone. Maybe even sooner than you think." Their mophers went off. Andros answered it."Hey Alpha, what's up?" The little funny robot at the end of the line shrieked saying, "Power rangers, Zhane has been kidnapped by Astromonda (sorry if I spelled it wrong) and help captive. She said she wants you Andros to surrender to her and become her slave or else Zhane dies!" Suddenly the door slide open and Cassie, Ashley and Carlos came rushing in. " You guys, we need to figure out something to save Zhane." Said Ashley frantically.

Andros's body started to heat up with anger. But he took a deep breath and thought of any idea, and boy will the Rangers bicker and be shocked by this. He glanced at his teammates and said," Hey you guys," everyone turned to look at him," I decided that I will surrender myself to Astromonda and become her slave. I know this sounds crazy but you gotta here me out first." Everyone eyes went wide and just look at him with shock. Everyone except for Ashley.

Sorry Andy, but I hardly believe that anyone will save you from the wrath Ashley.

 **That's the end of the first chapter! Yay! I cannot wait to write what Ashley will do or say, or both. Will Andros be able to explain his feeling to T.J? What is Andros's plan or thinking? All of that might be answered in the next chapter. Please review and give respectful,kind and honest comments and suggestions.**


	2. Tensions and rising drama

**A/N: when I reviewed my story (on my own) I really like it and I decided that I'm gonna carry out my full idea of this story and branch it into a actual "fan fiction book." For this chapter, it's continuing on with where we left off. Let me just get this out. Ashley is not the villian of the story but she seems to be very jealous of something.. Hmm, maybe about Andros and his success, Him being the leader and "popular" one or something more deep. You may or may not find the answer in this chapter. This time, we will look deeper into Andros's feelings for T.J Johnson (sorry if it's wrong) and how he think it might bring some consequences for the relationship between Ashley and his parents because if I'm correct, Andros is basically an ailen but shaped, looked and speak like a human. Also what we will see is some other relationships that might blossom and how everyone is thinking about it. In the next chapter, Jason and Tommy will visit space for a "Galatic vacation" and they might get into a little mishap. I hope everyone likes the first chapter and the story so far and that I see some reviews very,very,very, _very_ soon. Now go, come on, read this chapter and tell me what you think.**

 **Battle of Peace and love**

 _By:Shimmer star 5_

"Andros your crazy! You better explain yourself young man or else I promise that you will get a SLIM chance of being on your feet for another tomorrow!" Andros cringed at her threat. "Aw, cmon Ash. Let Andy here speak and explain what he has on his mind." replied T.C coolly. Ashley softened her look but snorted."Fine but it better be good." Andros breathed out a sigh of relief. He squared up his shoulders and look at Ashley straight in the eyes. He breathed out and said,"T.J is correct. I'm not actually gonna surrender myself to Astromonda, instead I will ask some people that I know who looks similar to me and does this magic that earth people call makeup and acting, to dress like me and be something like a doppelgänger to trick Astromonda and then we power rangers, will raid her lair and go on attack to know where Zhane is and save him," He quickly glanced at Ashley then back to the others,"Does everybody understand or have any suggestions?"

Everyone shooked their heads except for Ashley," I have an suggestion. What about we Choose someone to be leader just for this plan to save Zhane?" Andros immediately shooked his head no," It cannot be done, it confuses and mess up the whole plan." Ashley gave a shot nod and stomped out to her room. _" I wonder what's up with her? Did I do something to upset her? I gotta find her and set course to Astromonda's lair."_ Andros dismissed everyone after setting course for his sister's lair. He then ran across the halls and knocked on Ashley's door. "Ashley is not in her room, she is, um, doing her bathroom business." Said D.E.C.A informationally. Andros chuckled at her but thank her for letting him know. He walked back to the control room and saw T.J eating some pizza (don't throw up bro). He immediately blushed and looked away. _"Oh come on, Why am I feeling hot just by seeing him. I love him and want to pursue and tell him I love him but I cannot face rejection, just like last time before I met him and my friends. But that was friendship. This is pure love. Oh my love, I'm gonna express my love for you soon but it will have to...(sigh) wait."_ Andros looked back at T.J and bit his lower lip in nervousness. Andros hasn't been in love before or actually kissed on the lips. He was near there by Ashley, but it wasn't pushed to anything more.

He shooked his head and went to the control room. He saw the coordinates and asked Alpha," Hey, How long will it take to get to Astromonda's lair?" The little robot said," It will take approximately 3 days and 5 hours to get to there, since it's across the galaxy." Andros nodded his head and thanked Alpha. He then went back to Ashley's room and this time she was there."Oh hey Andros, I heard from Cassie that you wanted to talk with me, right?" Andros nodded his head, yes. The two went inside her room and she closed the doors. Her room shimmered with something that earthlings called sparkles. It smelled like strawberries and roses. It also has five leathery chairs with each of the Rangers colors. Andros sits on red and of course, Ashley sits on yellow."Hey,Ashley. What I wanted to talk with you about is your behavior earlier and I was worried that I did something wrong to upset you. I need to know what's up with you." Ashley stared at Andros then glanced down at the floor. Moments passed without a word from either ranger, then Ashley huffed out and finally spoke her feelings to Andros,"It's because, I'm a little jealous of how popular you are and most counted on. But also Andros, it's that I'm in love with you so much, ever since our attempted kiss. But it seems to me that you're in love with T.J and Andros, from what I see from your parents and from me, we will not accept this," Andros eyes went wide with worriedness and disbelief," I know, I know. This is shocking to hear, especially from me. But Andros I love you so much and I'm looking out for your own good. I'm trying to protect you from your own parents, okay."

Andros couldn't breath, he felt like apart of him was coming down. Ashley is or maybe now was, one of his best friends and he trusted her with his life and that she will support and help him and actually be a true friend. He then placed a scowl on his face because now he knows that Ashley is no friend, she is...what does earth people say again?... Oh yeah a b-word." Fine then, I see your point but Ashleen (just pretend, for my story) You are right, I do love T.J. But that doesn't mean that you can hurt me like this. I know you love me but I cannot love you that way back. Besides you are not friend," Ashley gasped and tried to say that she is his friend. But he wouldn't budged and believe her, not after what she has spoken,"BE QUIET AND STOP LYING TO ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ASHLEEN, YOU ARE NO FRIEND AND I WISH THAT I'M ALLOWED TO KICK YOU OFF THIS TEAM, NOW I WILL GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER, UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE!" He stormed out her room and slammed her door so loud that if he was the hulk and more stronger, I would've broken in half, unable to be put back again.

Ashley couldn't process what just happened between her and Andros, her best friend and true love. He broken off their friendship just because of her and her actions. She never wanted to hurt him, but she did and she knew that Andros's threat is real and that she better listen. Tears welled up in her eyes and quickly raced down her cheeks like a river. Hey, can someone put "cry me a river" chorus by Justin Timberlake? Nah, I'm just kidding, this is actually sad right now. Anyway, back to the story. Ashley took a step out of her room... And crumbled down against the nearest wall. Her eyes furrowed together in sadness and she cried,cried,cried and cried. She poured out her tears of sadness and somewhat, guilt and huffed and puffed for breath and just stayed that way for a couple of minutes, turning her eyes as red as the darkest red cherry that you can see and causing eye pain from how it's welled up from crying so much.

Meanwhile, Andros threw some leftover stuff everywhere in anger. He sat on the bed and processed, what Ashley told him," _We will not accept this...I'm trying to protect you from your own parents..._ " He knew that Ashley was kinda right but to him, she had no right to be disrespectful like that and straight out tell him, unexpectedly, that she, his now FORMER friend, won't accept him for who he is. Andros knows that his parents are confused and disliking people who love each other by the same gender or different races. Especially both. He remembered moments when he ears drops on his parents, begging the king of KO-35 to exacute those types of people and when the king refuses, in which it's all the time because he's so nice and awesome, his parents would secretly exacute some of those people, themselves. Who knows what his parents could do to him if he came out as bisexual and that he is in love with a black man.

The door to his room was opened and there stood two with a surprised angry look on his/hers faces and Andros face turned white as snow. Also guess what, they brought his former friend with them, Ashleen.

 _Oh brother..._

 **Wow, I know this is a lot of information. I really hope you guys like it. Tell me your thoughts about it in the review section. Man, Andros and Ashley are now ex- best friends and now you guys get a glimpse of how she feels and his parents might feel for loving T.J and being bisexual. Now like I promised, the next chapter will countinue on and will introduce Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott! Yay! (Claps and standing ovation). Thank you, thank you. I also will promise that we will focus on Zhane and the other blossoming relationship, Carlos and Cassie. Chat with you guys later, see ya and review please. Have a nice day and weekend. :)**


	3. Conversations, sadness and doubt

**A/N: Hey you guys what's up? I'm back, just like I said. I've been looking at the review box and so far, I haven't seen any reviews... :( I think it might change by the time I see it again and writing this. This chapter will start off at Zhane in Astronema's lair(finally got it right after some research) when he is in chains. Then after, we will finally see Tommy and Jason, trying to see what they're up to. After THAT, we will continue off with where we left of with Andros, when he is confronted and also into Cassie and Carlos's blossoming relationship. *HINT ALERT!* The main villian of this story will be an unexpected character, who is either previous mentioned in the story, or going to be introduced later on, also he or she may or may not be a ranger or ally of the good side. Man, I bet some of you will say, so much teasers! I want to know now. But I'm sorry, I like doing that to people and you'll just have to wait. Some aspects of this story will be inspired from the tv series and all the credit will go to the show and it's production company, or something like that. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be inspired to write this story. Oh yeah! I just remembered about something! Tommy and Jason will help the space rangers into defeating evil once again. It will mention Zordon. These characters are not mine at all (obviously), only those I made up in which you guys already will notice right away after some researching, I bet for some of you. Sorry that I took so long, now let's get to the story...go on now, read please.**

 **Battle of peace and love**

 _By:Shimmer star 5_

Darkness turned into a dimmed light when eyelids opened for the first time after a _lonnnggg_ while. Zhane tried to stand on his feet, but was pulled down to the ground again. He looked at his feet,hands and arms, handcuffed and chained. Astronema appeared out of nowhere and glided her feet gracefully to the chained ranger,"Hello silver ranger, I'm glad that your awake. Now we will have some fun! Don't try to change my mind again. You broke my heart and lost your only chance. But this is not the reason I kidnapped you, I want the red ranger working for me (laughs evilly)!" Zhane couldn't believe his eyes, his love is doing this to him because he broke her heart but also wanted to enslave her own brother? This is obsurb. She then used her scepter and knocked him out again. "No one will get in my way,Ecliptor, find the red space ranger and bring him to me!" The monster man came out of the shadows,"Yes my princess."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Babe, are you sure Jaxson will be okay with Kimberly? He is a lot of trouble you know." asked a tall long haired man. His lover set the ship on auto mode and walked over to him. His lover kisses him and says," Of course baby. Oh sweetheart, have faith in Kimberly and her ability of taking care of our son while we're gone, besides we don't want our expecting addition to our family to be disturbed, don't we?" The man looked down at a particular stomach." Not at all babe." The two hugged. The long haired man stiffened for a second, his lover immediately let go."What's wrong Tommy? Tell me sweetie. Is it the baby?" Tommy held his stomach,"I'm okay Jason. Don't worry, alright? Or else your in big trouble mister." He joked. Jason snorted," I don't think so, your in big trouble actually and I'm gonna catch you and ravish you all over." said Jason jokingly and lustfully. Tommy winked at Jason and started to run."Catch me if you can Jase." So the two started to chase each other.

 _Currently at the mega ship..._

"Andros, I can't believe that you would hurt Ashley. I known you since the first time we all met but I do know Ashley more, that's not right man, no one messes with my friends. Including you." Andros's eyes bulged out in surprise and his head shot up to look at none other than his crush (beloved) T.J and his good friend Cassie. Unfortunately for Andros, they brought Ashley with them. All red eyed and cheeks wet with tears. Andros felt sorry for a moment, but quickly sobered up in a second. "You don't know what is actually happening T.J and Cassie, I know you guys are closer than you are to me but, you also know that I would never do anything on purpose that is hardly, unless for a reason and that if it's really bad." T.J and Cassie were quiet for a moment and looked at each other.

They were silent for a few moments, minutes passed and passed and passed. Andros was getting worried, he really loves his beloved and wants him to believe the truth. All he could imagine is his love and him kissing in the moonlight while everyone else looks on. After what it seems like eternity, T.J and Cassie turned to Ashley and asked her," Did you insulted Andros?" Ashley only glanced up at them, with no words, only silence.

 _Now we will vist a man, the one who started the power rangers legacy. In the original trilogy, he died as a hero, saving the world once more from evilness. He is a beloved character and I'm so glad I get to know him. It's none other than the one and only famous and beloved and wise character, mentor and friend, Zordon. Now let's get to the scene._

He is surrounded by darkness, breathing heavily from his mouth in a glowing tube, his neck pained from the whiplash of a belt and spear. He is lucky that he is alive and a "demi mortal." He kept turning back from smiling and frowning. He kept on getting memories that are too precious, and memories that he simply just want them to go away. In this story, instead of a flowing head in a tube, it's a full body of a young male with brown locks and Buffy muscles.

He knows Seth is bound to look for him, sometime sooner. But he doesn't want Seth to get hurt, or worse, die. He would willingly sacrifice his own life for the world and to make sure that Seth gets to live a long and happy life. Zordon and Seth have been together for 11 years, Zordon always had breathing problems. He has lung cancer. There is a hole in his tube that makes sure that Zordon can see the world, touch other people and.. kiss his hubby. Ooh la la la (whistles) When did Mr. Zordon became a batchelor?

There is a moment where Seth got worried about Zordon when he is diagnosed with Lung cancer, whenever Zordon "breaths in and out" for about 6 times, he detrioates and gets worse, I'm which that's how he and his cancer contacted. Now let's get to the flashback.

 _Seth ran to Zordon's hospital room, not caring that he is knocking stuff down. He only cares for the well being of his lover. "My love, my beloved, my heart and soul. How can this happened, did I do something wrong? I don't want you to die darling, I won't be able to live without you. I love you so much." He and Zordon made eye contact and holding each other's hand. Seth kissed each fingertip and nail, then the palm of his hand. He countinue to kiss his hand all other, pouring out his everlasting love and loyalty to Zordon._

 _Zordon silently cried, knowing that he might lose his "demi mortality" and die. But is willing to let his lover live a happy life. Man, he doesn't deserve this man, but he got him. Zordon tigged on Seth's hand and Seth looked at him with sad eyes," My dear, don't be saddened by this news. I will be alright and if I do die, I don't want you to commit suicide, alright. I love you too my love."_

 _Seth leaned forward, towards the hole in the tube, Zordon leans towards him and their lips soon met in a soft kiss. It was so soft that they can barley feel each other. But it was enough to send sparks and making Seth's heart flutter. They pulled away briefly and glanced at each other. "How did I ever deserve you? Please I beg you Zordon, don't leave me." Zordon squeezed Seth's hand,"I will try Seth, stay strong for me, your family and friends."_

 _Suddenly, the hospital alarm went off and Zordon's comm link beeped,"What's wrong Alpha?" Asked Zordon worriedly. Alpha 6 screeched,"Astronema's goons are attacking the hospital, Yi Yi Yi, what are we going to do Zordon, we can't let anyone get hurt." Zordon sighed and glanced at Seth's worried face and glanced back down to his comm link. He said,"We will think of something, don't worry. Meanwhile, call the rangers who are able to help us, any ranger you want." Alpha said okay and disconnected with Zordon. Seth immediately stand up and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going? We need to make a plan." Seth surprisingly glared at him with menacing eyes," I'm gonna stop those goons, we don't need a plan."_

 _Zordon looked at his love with utter disbelief, his eyes started to tear up. "Please Seth, don't do this. We need to make a plan. I promise that it won't take long..," But Seth interrupted him,"Promises, promises. That's all you say. Be quiet Zordon! I'm doing this for the world, for you. Besides, you're weak right now and in a hospital. I'm leaving and you cannot stop me!," Zordon started to cry,"Please don't leave." But Seth didn't listen, or even say goodbye to Zordon._

 _Instead he just stormed out and took out a particular bracelet, his morpher. "It's morphing time!" He changed into none other but the Phantom Ranger (I just pretend/ imagine that this is what he says in order to morph, just like the original rangers)._

 _Astronema and her goons went looking for Zordon and found him."Ha, you weakling! You have no one to help you, no rangers,no security guards. Nobody! Now your mine to tourture and you will die. This is the end for you Zordon. Ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha! Take him away!" Zordon didn't had a choice or things to defend himself, besides he's sick and weak. He reluctantly let them take him away._

 _All he could think about was Seth, his beloved. Zordon's heart breaks from seeing Seth's angry face. He takes out a jewel Seth gave him and wrote a quick letter as he is dragged away in his tube. "Seth, I love you." Exclaimed Zordon, before her passed out from exhaustion and fear._

Zordon remembered that fatal day clearly. The phantom ranger went back to Zordon's room and couldn't find him. He asked everyone and all of them said that Zordon was kidnapped. He fell on his knees and cried out his sorrow and love for his heart. The phantom ranger vowed to find or at least see his lover again, even if it's for one last time.

Back at the mega ship, Cassie and Andros sat together eating lunch." Andros, you know that we can always talk if you need it." Andros just nodded his head. He couldn't stop seeing T.J's and Ashley's face. Andros also couldn't believe that he acted in a way that wouldn't make T.J love him or at least like him. He's afraid that he would lose the friendship forever.

Astronema's goons and Ecliptor looked at poor Zhane, still tied up. Astronema looked in her crystal ball and laughed."You will not get out silver space ranger... because I got a plan, and it's a beautiful plan!" Zhane was breathing heavily with bruises, cuts, welts and dried blood. He is very injured. _"When are you guys coming?"_ He thought to himself.

 **Well, that's the end for chapter 3! I really hope that you guys like it. I did feel bad for what happened to Zordon. What is Astronema's plan? Will the Rangers save Zhane? Is Zordon forgotten? But also, will Andros finally build up the courage to proclaim his love to T.J? In the next chapter, it will countinue on but also move to the phantom rangers point of view. In real life, we don't know his name. Seth is just another fake name I came up with. Also in the next chapter, we will see some fluff from Tommy and Jason. I'm really starting to get excited about this story. See all y'all later. Peace! :)**


	4. Love and past memories

**What's up people? Where are all y'all at, I need some reviews you guys! I need some comments and feedback, in order to be satisfied. Anyway, I think this story is the best one I ever did yet. It's been really good and I'm into it so much. I really like the Zordon/Phantom couple and the growing Andros/T.J couple. I wonder what will happen in this chapter. But for now, what I'm thinking is just focusing on the phantom ranger's thoughts and add some fluff and scenes for Jason and Tommy. Speaking of those two, I'm sorry if it will be confusing but Jason is actually the one pregnant, not Tommy. I'm think about making a short story about Zordon and Phantom, of how they met and became a couple. In which, it will take place around the time mighty morphin power rangers were around. I feel like making one of the couples in this story, to have a new addition to the family, but, for someone to die near the end of my story. Now that I did my updates, let's get to the story.**

Black amour clashes against the ground, _thump, smash, snap!_ Heavy breathing is in place and gloves turning dark from sweat. The phantom ranger ran everywhere that he could and he couldn't find his special someone. All that he has to remember his love is his 10 month old son, Samuel. His lover was taking against their will and missed out on 8 months of Samuel's life.

The baby is a beautiful thing. He has light colored hazel eyes, dirty blond curly hair and a muscular body. His laugh and smile hits the jackpot the most.When Zordon gave birth to Samuel, Seth cried. Doctors told them that there is a high chance that they will not be parents at all." Oh my beloved, my heart and soul. You went against all odds and gave me a beautiful son. I love you." Seth bent down to the smiling but tired Zordon and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

Ever since 8 months ago, that fight they had. Zordon had been gone. Seth always regretted of what he did and said to his love. He is afraid that now, he will never see Zordon among the living ever again. He walked towards a tree, hiding behind it. Phantom Ranger found some goons trolling around. A big object with a blanket on it was with them. A young witch came out of no where and yanked the curtain off. Seth gasps... That's Zordon, that's his lover Zordon! As much as he wants to fight the goons and witch, to get his love back, he can't just yet. There is too many of them. He found out that Zordon is going to a galatic space system and that his demi mortality is wearing off, he is dying. That hunted him so much. He then thinks about Samuel and how he came to be.

 _About a year ago:_

 _Zordon suddenly shot up in his tube. He still can't believe that he let his love inside his tube, it could probably kill him. Even though Seth said no otherwise. He stomped his foot really loudly."Seth..Seth wake up.. I don't feel so good at all.." BLURGH! Zordon threw up on the floor. Seth stirred in the bed at first but then shot up, eyes wide glancing around nervously. He found Zordon on his knees, holding his stomach and throwing up."Oh sweetheart, what's bother you to feel sick." He stood up, grab a mask that the doctor gave him and went inside the tube. He wrap his arms around Zordon's midsection and rubbed his stomach, blowing off some pheromones from his mouth. He gingerly kissed Zordon's cheek so many times._

 _Seth glanced at his love's face softly, with a smile. He remembered that day when they made love. Could it be that... His darling could be pregnant again? They tried so many times, they all ended in miscarriages. He couldn't bare to see his baby cry again."My love, I.. Bought pregnancy tests. Two boxes of them, can I take one now?" Seth nodded his head and got the portable toliet that wa given to them. Zordon followed the rules and waited for about 30 minutes. He heard a beep and checked the answer...minutes passed... ZORDON's PREGNANT!_

Zordon yelled for his lover and Seth came."My love I have some great news!" Seth couldn't believe his eyes. It went wide."My love...," Zordon smiled,"Yes... We're having a family," Seth laughed with happy tears, he picked up Zordon in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes, pure with love, and they brought their faces close and kiss in the moonlight. Seth deepened the kiss and it went out as a make out session. Their love will endure forever.

 _10 months ago:_

 _Seth carried Zordon, racing towards the car as fast as the speed of lightning. Zordon was gasping in pain, he wasn't in the tube but he did have his breathing mask on to make sure his breathing problems won't worsen. Seth placed Zordon in the back seat of the car. "It's okay darling, we'll be there very soon." Zordon nodded his head at Seth." I know, it's just... It hurts so much. That's why." Seth rubbed his lover's knee while still driving. Because he was going so fast and got away with it from the police, 5 minutes later, they made it to the hospital on time._

 _Seth brought Zordon to the emergency room and the doctors took care of him. Seth went to the room Zordon is staying in, finding his love in IV's filled with the right amount of epidural, for the pain that's coming soon. Moments later, doctors and nurses were scattering around Zordon as he screamed in agony. He pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed."Hold." said the doctor. A few seconds passed before Zordon is back up again. He whimpered towards the pain,"I can't do this, I never thought I would say this but please, someone just kill me." Seth's eyes went huge, he started repeatedly kissing his lover's sweaty cheek. He softly glared at Zordon as his lover pushed."Don't you dare say that Zordon, I love you so much. You and our baby will make it through. We will do this together." He again, kissed his boyfriend's cheek._

 _The labor lasted 8 hours. Cries muffled into the air.loud, screechy and healthy."Congratulations, you two have a beautiful and healthy baby boy, and this time he is alive and not a premature baby, like the other ones." Zordon and Seth shake hands with their doctor and friend, Dr.Wonkowski. When the nurses and doctors give the lover's their own privacy with their son and left the room to get cleaning supplies, Seth turned to his lover and smiled at him brightly. His lover fought against all odds and crushed hopes, and chose him to be his mate and give him a beautiful and healthy son."I love you." The two kissed deeply before Zordon went to sleep and the nurses helping to take care of Zordon and the baby. Before the new found family separated, a nurse took a photo of them hugging, making sure that the baby is there, and print it out and put in a frame as a gift."Thank ma'am. Not only for the lovely gift but for you guys hard work on bringing me a son and helping others." The nurse smiled,"No need to thank me sir. Now go back home and sleep. Come on now, shoo! Shoo!"_

 _Seth giggled but obeyed her orders. As he is in traffic, getting home, he looks down at the picture and frame, **"What a perfect shot nurse, thanks."** He thought to himself. Hey, his family is beautiful and that is the greatest gift he can ever have in his life ... A wonderful lover and family._

Present view:

Seth was crying silently at the memory. He had guilt of how he treated his love, not even giving him a kiss, saying goodbye or worse, that he didn't say that he loves his beloved. He quickly sobered up and decided to attack the goons. Unfortunately, Zordon couldn't hear his love or see him. One goon secretly crept behind the phantom ranger and got the upper hand. The phantom ranger was mortally wounded but was expected to be okay. When he got the chance, he gather the info that he got and escape the goons for now. Before he went back to his hideout for further investigation, he created a video to the space rangers, telling them what he found out and know, except that he is in a relationship with Zordon and begs for their help before he signs off. The phantom then went out to his secret hideout place.

 _Meanwhile..._

Jason was sitting with Tommy, while being fed strawberries. Jason kept on blushing. He really insisted that it wasn't nesscesary. But Tommy, of course because he's the sweet guy, refuses and feeds him. Jason crushed his lips to Tommy in a very passionate way. After a while, they pull aprart."Why did you do that for Jase?" He asked. Jason locked eyes with his baby daddy :). He replied,"Because I truly, with all my heart and soul and strength and mind, but also with my life, love you so much with all of me." Tommy kissed his lover and snuggled with him, both finally fall asleep for the night a few minutes later.

 **Hey you guys! Where is my "notification squad" at! Why don't I get any feedback or even comments on my story page. Anyways, In the next chapter, we will or will not reveal a certain somebody's love and also Andros's problem. Also, I really appreciate you guys reading, for those who do. I will see you guys later. Sorry if the last part is so short. I didn't had so much time and I admit, fine laugh all you want, but I get drowsy sometimes, including for this chapter.**


End file.
